Detective Conan Fanfic Final: Ran Mouri's case at Malaysia Part 2
by taneugene934
Summary: yes,so far so good. as her job still goes on. she's almost close to get the red lions from conquering Malaysia. she'll never miss her perfect catch on the red lion and save Malaysia from the detonation.
Detective Conan Fanfic the Final : Ran Mouri's Future Special Mystery case at Malaysia Part 2

By Eugene Tan Ong Siong

Detectvie Conan 2016((C)

(Meanwhile in Penang,Hotel Sunway. Ran is watching the news about the Hotel Caesar murder scene of Mr Mcmartis  
who is poisoned by the red Lion.)

News man: In other news, Kudoh Shinichi is still on the case about the poison scene as he's about to investigate  
the crime that they did just now. Who is the culprit and why did they put poison in his wine. Shinichi will  
find out as he's about to continue the Spree of the murder case.

Ran(Shocked): No way! Mr McMartis is dead! But how?

(When her mobile phone rang,Ran answered.)

Hello?

Shinichi(calling Ran in Rome.): This is Shinichi here. I think i've got 4 evidence i've found in the hotel.

Ran: Hi,Shinichi. How's your working case coming along in Italy?

Shinichi: Still on the job,Ran.

Ran: Have you captured the Red Lions yet?

Shinichi: No,Ran. Not yet.

Ran: Keep on searching for the culprit,Shinichi Dearest. Make sure that he or she will never leave the police sight.

Shinichi: I'll try my best. Thanks. And just make sure that the culprit will always be the same as The red lions  
won't.

Ran: Okay. That's good. I'll look forward into it. Thank you very much,Shinichi.

Shinichi: Goodbye,Ran.

Ran: You too,Shinichi.

(Ran ends the call as she's counting on Shinichi.)

Shinichi,My sweet angel. i'm still counting on you to track down the red lion so i will marry you after this.(Smiling  
and resting in bed.)(giggle)

(Suddenly,the loudest sound of Explosive came out of the outside carpark.)

What the?! That must be from the outside!

(At the Outside was shocked that she saw an exploding car catches the fire with two victims inside  
found at the nearest Clan Temple.)

Oh no!

(She calls the chief on her mobile phone.)

Chief,It's Ran. You never guess what happen!

(Later.)

Chief Adban: Another victim has fallen by an unknown criminal.

Ran: I just hope that i'll tell shinichi about this.

(but then, 8 visitors have appeared.)

Police 1: Hey,chief. we brought along the visitors.

Ran: leave them here.

Police 1: okay.

(the 8 visitors are Tom Chew,Roland,Sailsman,DK,Ong Whye,Samuthhu,Radaiya and Pelly are looking at the  
burned car with two victims who are burned into crisp.)

Ran: Have you seen this disaster before just now?

Sailsman: Not i've heard an explosion from the carpark. and when i saw some one who is running away from the exploding car. all i could see now is this.

(he showed her the fuel bottle for explosive.)

Ong Whye: And i found this too when someone ran pass through sailsman.

(then a battery for the remote control for explosion.)

Ran: A fuel bottle. And a battery. now who could have created a Remote control explosion which blew them up.

(she's still think of someone who created the havoc murder,but she couldn't find out who's responsible.)

First there was the murder case at Kek Lok Si. And now the car explosion .

(She then,hears a scream and cry from the Outside.)

Woman 1: WHAT HAPPEN TO MY FRIENDS?!

Ran(shocked): What's wrong?

(She ran to the woman whose tears have bursted out.)

Madam,why are you screaming?

Woman 1: My friends. Alice and Dorothy . Tell me what happen to them?!

Ran: I'm afraid that your friends have died from an explosion. Somebody has killed them with the RC Explosion underneath your car.

(The woman is shocked as she screams in fear, her friends have died.)

I'm sorry,madam. somebody have already got away. But don't worry,we'll catch the crook somehow.

(In the Carpark.)

Woman(stops crying): My name is Eliza Mcgoverell,I'm from USA with my friends Alice Mcgora and Dorothy May. we usually took a trip to Penang for our wonderful holiday trip.  
we actually go out shopping and when you told me that my friends have died,i don't understand what's goin on.

Chief Adban: Maybe it's because that somebody has plotted a revenge.

Ran: How can that be?

(then again, they hear a mysterious car that has started and drives away with the mysterious culprit who is inside the car and drives away.)

(they clear the way for the mysterious car and the car have break away the gate and dissapear.)

(Ran is horrified that the car have got then she saw a blue tire track which leads to the mysterious car.)

Who was that culprit?

Chief Adban: I dunno.

Eliza McGoverell: must be the killer who killed my friends.(Look at the cops.) Well? Aren't you going to tell the coppers to get him?!

Chief Adban: Patience,Eliza. we'll get him soon.

(Ran remembers revolting about the unknown culprit who kills John and Eliza's Friend as she is about to sovle the mystery to end the culprit's criminally murdering plot. soon.)

(when she walks to the broken gate. She looks down and spotted an another hairclip on the road.)

Ran: Another Hairclip. looks like we're about to track him down for he is. I'll never let the crooks get away for good.

(but then,she smells a sweet scent from the car.)

Do i smell that's an another strange clue.

(In caesar.)

Shinichi(watching the news about the Penang murder case.): this is even more serious as i thought.

(he turns off the tv. and continues the investigation.)

(as he spotted an opened empty sachet of poison. he looks at the name of the Poison"Sodium Petrolium" Made in Italy.)

(And when he spotted not only the poison sachet, he even spotted the folded paper which is on the drawer.)

(when he unfolds the paper, he saw a list of victims. and two who are about to be killed. Mr Mcmartis is killed who is on the list. while the next will be General Davanli and President Of Italy.)

Now why in the world would they want to kill these two. is it because Mr Mcmartis is the part of the Espionage?

i think i better find out soon.

(Back to Ran in Penang Police Headquarters.)

Ran: There must be the way to find out who could have put the perfume in the car. instead of Gasoline.

Police 2: Maybe it's because they created a nice car aroma scent.

Ran: I don't mean that. i meant about the car perfume. and if the car perfume has sprayed everyhwere. it's impossible to find the clue.

Police 4(holding the analysis that he found): But i can.

Ran: Officer Muthu.

Officer Muthu(gives her the files of the perfume scent.): I've finally found where the perfume scent of the car is. i spotted the drop from the perfume which came from the car and analyze it that it was gasoline wich was mix with perfume.

Ran: So you mean it wasn't perfume in the car?

Officer Muthu: Yes. it was gasoline that was mixed with the perfume that gives out the strong sweetest scent.

Ran: I knew it.

Officer Muthu: And that's not all,Ran Mouri. I also found the address card which dropped on the 2 ft outside of the carpark.

Ran(takes the address card): Let me see.

(she reads the card of the address of 12A Dunyit Ave of Penang,Malaysia. #211340.)

(She flips the back of the card)

Why this must be the Clubhouse for the Female Car Racers. Femme Formula.

Police 3: why would the criminal wanted to join this club?

Ran: I dunno. But i won't miss this part to find out.(look at the police) Come on. We're going to Femme Formula.

(At the Clubhouse of Femme Formula at Georgetown at the opposite Shopping mall Time square. She parks the car at the nearest parking space near the small shrine and they step out of the car.)

(when she was dressed as a female car racer.)

Stay where you are,and be sure to turn on the recorder from the car. i want to find some infor about the unknown criminal.

Police 1: Got it,Ran

(In the Femme Formula. where all girls are relaxing. Ran step into the pub and seek out for the criminal's friends to search for info.)

Ran(looks at the criminal's friend named Rose.): Excuse me.

Rose(looks at Ran.): Who are you?

Ran(came to Rose): i'm Ran the race from...

(At the the cops are using the recorder.)

Police 1: Okay,we'll just have to wait till she gets the info.

Police 2: Right.

(when the recorder starts to record the finally hear of what are they saying.)

we got it!

(Just as they listen to ran who tells rose about the 1 spotted a female criminal who opens the boot and takes out the perfume scented fuels the car with gasoline and throws the can away after she finished fuelling it  
on the grass hill. she close the fuel door and enter the car to plan the next crime the car muffler catches out the fire burns the grass after the car got away.)

Oh no!(face to officer 2.) Zhong! Look!

(When Zhong(officer 1) looks at the fire that burns the quickly turns on the auto record for the recorders that keeps on recording the info about the criminal and quickly puts out the fire on the grass with water.)

(lots of water which puts out the fire. they immediately take the empty can and put it in the car.)

(when Ran returns to them in the car. She spotted an empty can of Gasoline.)

Ran: What is this?

Police Zhong: an empty can of perfume scented gasoline we've spotted after he spotted a criminal who fills the car with Perfumed gasoline.

(and when Ran looks at the brand of the Gasoline"Caltex C400",she even saw a burned grass which started by The unknown criminal.)

Ran; And what happen there?!

Police zhong: somebody has started to burn the grass when we tried to catch the we have no choice but to put out the fire.

Ran: That's alright,guys. but did you capture the record about the info of the Criminal named Ms Sarah Sambali?

Police Zhong: I just pressed the auto record which stops the record after the recording is done. and yes,we've got it.

Ran: Okay. let's go back to the Headquarters to hunt down Sarah from spreading more crime. But first,we are going to Caltex patrol station of Gurney drive to find out that she bought 21 cans of gasoline.

(In the Caltex Patrol.)

What do you mean she's not in the station?

Cashier: I'm sorry,Ran. but maybe she bought 26 gasoline can at the other location.

(At Jalan argyll Caltex.)

Cashier 2: She's not here.

(Caltex Jalan Bukit minyak.)

Cashier 3: She's not in the list.

Ran(facepalm): We'll never find the customer list which She puts.

Cashier 3: Don't be upset. i've already called the manager of Caltex Malaysia where she is and said that She's at the butterworth 2 days ago.

Ran(Surprised): Really?

(In Butterworth Penang,Caltex.)

Cashier 4: Yes. I think she's on the List which she bought 26 cans of watch how she bought?

Ran: Yes,Please.

(the cashier turns on the VCR TV. As they watched about Sarah Sambali who bought 26 cans of Gasoline and after that at the otuside petrol station. She puts the gasoline into the boot and secrtetly mix the gasoline with perfume into the new beaker  
and fill it back into the Empty Caltex C400 Can without getting caught by the she hops back into the car after closing the cans tight and the drives away.)

Hold it!(the tape reverse the The clip was paused that She's got the secret chemical equipment from the boot she created.)stop!

Now i must use the special image editor mobile camera that Shinichi gave it to me to close up the image and make it a perfect look.

(she snaps the photo of the vcr clip witht he camera. and use her camera to rotate the digital pic left back 30%.then she edit the picture to make it clear and discovered that Sarah has a hi tech automatic mixer equipment in the boot.)

The Automatic portable Laboratory. Just as i thought.

(In the Science Ministry of Malaysia,Georgetown Penang.)

Can you tell me why did she still the Automatic Portable Laboatory?

Scientist 1: She Didn't steal the automatic portable laboratory. she just captured three of the scientist who were held at her place so they could create the portable laboratory on her car's boot.

Ran: You mean she didn't steal it?

Scientist 1: Yes. But fortunately,when i heard the call from her place. They said that her car is Toyota Corolis Saturn which she bought for her race 3 yrs ago.

Ran: How much did she buy?

Scientist 1: 23,000 ringgits for her first car.

Ran: So that's how she gets the car just to have the portable lab to make perfume gasoline to create clues.

Police Zhong: Wait a minute,Ran.

Ran: What is it?

Police 1: if the Perfume Gasoline is created. Then that means...

Ran(Shocked): That means,She's about to kill the 3rd Victim which is outside...

(her phone she answered.)

Yes sir?

Chief Adban: Ran,It's Chief! Sarah Sambali is about to reach Time Square mall of Pahang!

Ran: OH NO!(She hungs the call.)Guys,We've got to go to Pahang and fast!

(as they step into her car.)

Hang on. I'll just switch it from wheels to Hoverjet.

(she starts the car and switch it from wheels to hoverjet.)

(and increase it to supersonic speed.)

Better put on your seat belts,guys. It's going to be a sonic ride!

(her car takes off to Time Square Mall of Pahang.)

(In Pahang,Time Square Sambali in her black clothing and the mask points the gun at the next 3rd victim named Bruce Bonnet who are to be killed at the 4th level.)

(Until Suddenly,Ran's car have arrvied after it crash through the roof glass.)

(She saw Ran who steps out of her car with her enforcers.)

Hold it right there,Sarah!

Sarah Sambali: Shoot!

(She press the watch to teleport herself back to the carpark.)

Ran: We've got to stop her!

(as they teleport themxselves to the carpark with their teleport watches.)

(they appeared as she was horrified.)

She's not to get away from us.

(As Sarash reaches her car. she hops into the car and drives away.)

Oh no!

(She(ran) and her Officers teleported back to her car at the 4th level.)

(as they ran to the window,she saw Sarah in the car getting away from them.)

Come on! She's getting away!

(They hop back into their car and flies out of the time square mall to chase her car.)

(in Sarah's car, Sarah looks at them in her car chasing her.)

(Sarah Sambali is horrified,as she starts to press the button to activate the laser guns to shoot at her car.)

Incoming!

(her car evades the laser and the chase carries on.)

(along with the police flying cars. they followed her to stop Sarah Sambali.)

(Meanwhile,In Rome.)

(Shinichi and his enforcers are at the laboratory of the Italian Republic Chemistry centre.)

Dr Strombivini: It was the red lion gang member named Gorganzi. He was the part of the red lion gang who stole the Sachet of Sodium Petrolium for Rocket only that, he dropped the tag on the floor after he have left.  
(he showed Him the tag of red lion gang.)  
Look.

Shinichi(looks at Gorganzi's name.):I see. and then.

Police 2: Shinichi,Sir!Big trouble!

Shinichi: Hold on a sec.(Face to Police 2)Yes?

Police 2: Gorganzi has just Killed 3 victims at the Pompeii Site!

Shinichi: What?!

(At the Pompeii victims are melted and devoured by the acid.)

This is even worse than i thought.

Detective 2(gives him the paper): Shinichi,Take a look at this case.

Shinichi(takes the paper and look.): Well i'll be. it looks like somebody from the red lion gang has just added some special acid into their sandwich which is consumed.

Detectvie 2: And after that, the special acid suddenly devoured the body inside which then melts away and starts to melt the skin and the bones in death.

Shinichi(shocked): That must be the second clue!

Detectvie 2: we also found this evidence as well.

Shinichi(takes the evidence): A spy Key gadget from the red a communicator.

Detective 2: some henchmen has just forgotten to bring these two back. and i wonder if we could seek out the headquarter where the red lion is.

Shinichi: It's not possible to could be hidden around.

Detectvie 2: You're right.

Shinichi: What we need now is to find a person who drop these gadgets from the red lion and we need to track the other gang down for poisoning Mr after that,we might stand a chance to find the headquarter and shut it down for good.

Detectvie 2: If i may,Shinichi. these two thugs has got some laser hi tech weapons in their cars. so we have to be careful.

Shinichi: and what if we are killed?

Detectvie 2: Don't worry. we'll wear our anti-laser armors to protect ourselves from the laser attack.

Shinichi(confused): Do we have to wear it?

Detective 2: Yes,We have to.

Shinichi: Okay.

To Be Continued

Part 3 Coming soon.


End file.
